The Simplest of Words
by BlackKeysJonas
Summary: Sometimes the simplest of words can get to a person. People don't understand how much words can hurt, until they see the damage that it's done.


I kept my head hung low as I walked through the halls. The bell had just rang meaning that school was finally over. I couldn't wait to get home, too see my mom, to go home and cry in my room. Today was just... the things that were said to me, people don't understand how much words hurt. That is until they see the damage that it's done, but even then, not everyone cares.

Just before I reached the stairs, I was shoved to the side by some random who obviously wanted to get down there quickly, to get to their bus before it left. I rubbed my arm gently, feeling a slight sting run through the top of it. I sighed quietly. I didn't take the stairs, instead, I decided to take the long way and take the stairs at the other end of the school.

Again, I was stopped. Not by some random though, this time it was someone I knew. It was Luke.

"Luke, could you please leave me alone? I need to get home" I told him, trying to get to the stairs.

"You better watch yourself there" he said, making his way over to me. "Those stairs might crack under you".

"And I wonder why that is..." I mumbled to myself, turning around the other way. "Look, if the stairs can hold up over fifty people at once, I think they can hold me up".

"Yeah, fifty skinny, not fifty fat people" he chuckled.

"Whatever" I mumbled before walking down the first few steps, noticing that we were part of the only few left in the school. Everyone else was out walking the school grounds, heading up to the where the buses where.

"Why are you so fat?"

I turned around. "Excuses me?" I was shocked, sure, he said some pretty mean stuff to me but he has never just come out and asked me "why am I so fat?".

"You heard me, I said why are you so fat?"

"Listen, I have to go" I told him, fighting back tears. Without looking back, I ran down the stairs, out of the school.

"Don't break the bus!" I heard Luke call as I ran away.

When I got onto the bus, I walked up the stairs to the top floor and sat on my usual seat, placing my bag on the one beside me. I placed my head against the window, not giving a care in the world if it was going to get knocked when the bus started.

I sighed, letting tears run down my cheeks, not bothering to stop them.

"Chad?" I heard one of my friends, Steven say to me. He always sat behined me on the bus. He was a great friend. I would always turn around and face him, we would talk for the whole hour that we were on the bus and just have a laugh. Watch as the seniors would shout funny things out the windows.

"Leave me alone" I mumbled, turning around even more so that he couldn't see my face.

"Are you-are you crying?" he move my bag from the seat beside me before sitting there, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Hmm" I sniffled, noticing that the tears were running fast and the top of my shirt was getting wet.

"What did Luke say now?" he asked. He knew me so well. Often, when I got upset, it was because Luke had something to me.

"Apparently I treat you like a piece of crap and don't deserve to have you as a friend" I mumbled. That's what Luke told me this morning in maths.

"He said that?" I nodded.

"He was also asking me why I was so fat and told me not to break the bus and the stairs" I though for a moment, looking down. "Am I fat?"

"No, Chad, of course your not" Steven told me, I could see the honesty in his eyes. "Never say that again".

I nodded, a wiping away the tears that were still running.

That's a true friend right there. Someone who tells you the truth.

* * *

**I haven't written anything in a while. Decided to post this. I get bullied a lot in school so I wrote this based on personal experience. I wrote this a while back but with different characters, this is posted on two other websites. I hope you like it. I am yet to start writing the next chapter of "Worn". I will try and get it done soon. Like I said, there will probably be only one update a month for that story meaning that I have until the end of next month to get it up. I will start writing soon though.**

**please review!**


End file.
